One Lovely Day
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: The Four lovebirdsMichael,Max,Maria and Liz are out for a drives when the worst could happen. OneShot. Character death. Tiny bit of Slash. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Roswell.

Pairings: Michael and Max BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

One-shot

**One Lovely Day.**

One magical day, Liz, Max, Maria and Michael, were on a double date. The air was full of death and they were in the Jeep.

"Oh Max, I love you." Liz said while her foot hurt.

"Oh Liz, I love you too. Why is your foot hurting, darling?" Max asked.

"I just have this weird pain-" BAM! HER FOOT EXPLODED!

Max screamed like a little child "AHHHHH!"

"Don't worry love, it will grow back" said Liz. And all the time that this was happening, Michael and Maria were making muffins, in the back of the jeep. Michael poked his head over to talk to Max.

"Maxwell, won't you try our muffins?" Michael said checking out Max's lower half.

Things have been strange between them ever since, they went to the mountain.

_Flashback:_

"_Max!" Michael said panicky. "Storms a coming. Put your horse away and get in this tent"_

"_Hold your firecracker, Michael." Max replied. At that moment, it started to rain. "Oh crud-nugget." Max said as he came into the tent soaking wet._

_Michael was facing the other way when he came in. _

"_Max! Did yo-" Michael stood there for a second, dazed at the hot piece of body in front of him. _

"_Crap Michael, this was my best horse back riding shirt. Its not suppose to get cold water on it." And with that, Max took off his shirt, not realizing that Michael was watching his every move._

_Max tripped on a blanket and was falling. Michael caught him. _

"_Oh. Sorry about that," Max said. Both of them didn't notice that both of their faces were moving closer and closer together until there lips met._

"_Uh, I don't know what came over me," Max said blushing slightly._

_And Michael wept. They held each other till Kyle came and join in on the action but was discluded most of the time._

_End Flashback._

" What kind are there?" Max questioned asking about the muffins.

" We have kitten, puppy, ogre and pirate." Michael replied.

"I think I would prefer… ogre." As Max ate the muffin, he started to feel queer. He started losing his eyesight and began swerving the car.

" Max! What are you doing?!" Liz screamed.

" I can't see a damn thing!" Max cried.

The car was completely out of control. They went barreling down a cliff.

"Michael!" Maria yelled.

" Don't worry Maria, let me be your hero and you wont die!" Even though he thought only of saving his beloved Maxwell.

"AHHHHHHH" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

The car landed at the bottom of a ditch. Broken glass and muffins were EVERYWHERE!

Michael, with cuts and bruises, weakly hauled himself out of the banged up Jeep. Michael looked at the person laying in his arms.

"Maria!" Michael sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Maria, but then noticing that she is dead, freaked out and let go of her.

"Eww. I touched a dead body!!!!! Oh my god!" He screeched , his arms flailing in the air.

Max was the same with Liz but more intense. He laid her body outside the car. "Oh love," Max said, tears rolling down his eyes. Though he couldn't admit it, he wasn't really in love with Liz. He never was. It was Michael, always Michael that he loved since the mountain. Oh how he would dream of him and Michael together. Max smiled lightly at the thought of Michael in a apron and him yelling and Max to wake up because was going to be late for work and then send him out the door with a kiss that will have him wanting more the entire day. He would come home and they would make love for a couple hours, or until Jay Leno came on the T.V.

He realized that he was daydreaming when he found out by Michael that Liz's body was dragged off my a pack of meerkats.

"Oh well." Max said about Liz's body.

All of a sudden Michael began to break down. Crying uncontrollably in front of Max.

"They were like our best friends Max! I feel so bad." Michael managed to get out between the sniffles.

"I know, shush, come here." Max held Michael in his arms.

"I love you Max," Michael said.

"I know. I love you too." Max replied.

And they rode off into the sunset on their roped coyote's and went to the nearest Burger King and got themselves a Whopper.

_The End._


End file.
